Una nueva oportunidad
by Loveislovealways
Summary: Santana esta destrosada por el rechazo de su abuela, Brittany intenta apoyarla pero algo sale mal.. Historia Brittana con un poco de Faberry
1. Recuerdos

Y aquí estoy después de 5 años, Santana López enfrente de la que alguna vez fue su Preparatoria, el lugar donde tiene sus mejores recuerdos, pero también el peor.

_No se por qué me había dejado convencer por Quinn tal vez fue su manera de molestar constantemente o su amenaza sobre que britt se pondría triste al pensar en que no iria por ella. Realmente es asi. 5 años de no verla, no oir su voz, no sentirla 5 años de seguir amándola._

_Recuerdo sus palabras sus ultimas palabras como si fuese ayer.._

**_Flash back (5 años y medio antes)_**

_Y ahí estaba Santana López derrumbada en su habitación sin consuelo alguno, despues de haber sido rechazada nuevamente por su abuela, a su lado como siempre su novia Brittany S. Pierce intentándola animar diciéndole esas palabras que alguna vez la isieron sentirse mejor._

**_B:_**_ Vamos San tu abuela te sigue queriendo _

**_S:_**_No! Ella me odia debido a lo que soy a lo que siento, nunca me perdonara _

**_B:_**_Ya veras que si santy y todos viviremos felices horneando galletitas y tu abuela bajara de un arcoíris diciéndote que te quiere y no hay nada que perdonar._

**_(Santana para eso ya estaba muy enfadada & lo siguiente que dijo nunca pensó que acabaría con todo, esas simples 4 palabras fueron capaces de terminar con todo.) _**

**_S:No seas estúpida brittany! _**_Ella nunca me perdonara _

**_(Britt se levanto lentamente con lagrimas en los ojos) _**

**_B:_**_Tu no, tu nunca lo arias LO PROMETISTE ! __** (britt grito destrozada) **__me voy, no me busques.. __**(fueron sus ultimas palabras, y se fue con lagrimas esas lagrimas que isieron reaccionar a santana. Pero era demasiado tarde para detenerla britt ya no estaba a su lado)**_

_Esa noche ninguna de las dos pudo dormir brittany llorando por lo que había dicho Santana y Santana pensando en el daño que le había echo a britt. _

_Un día mas dijo santana al despertar, estaba decidida a hablar con brittany y arreglar la situación, se paro de la cama se ducho y se arreglo para salir rumbo a la preparatoria. Al llegar a ella se encontró con Quinn que estaba MUY melosa con Rachel pueden creerlo Berry tenia a la mas deseada Quinn Fabray se acerco a ellas y vio la cara de Quinn al verla se disculpo con su novia y fue caminado hacia ella_

**_Q:Que ha pasado? En ese momento Santana se soltó a llorar en los brazos de Quinn y esta solo decía todo estará bien pero Santana no estaba tan segura. Despues de que se calmo le conto todo lo que paso en casa de su abuela y la pelea que tubo con Britt y lo que le dijo, la cara de Quinn era de desaprobación pero relajo su rostro al ver el estado de su amiga _**

**_Q:_**_No te preocupes San, Britt te perdonara ustedes se aman __**Santana solo asintió y entraron a clases.**_

_Las primeras clases fueron un horror ya que ninguna compartia con Brittany ese día pero era ultima hora y era el glee club tendría que hablar con ella. Llego antes que todos con la esperanza de hablar antes con britt pero nada, poco a poco los integrantes del glee club fueron llegando y acomodándose en sus lugares 2 minutos faltaban para que iniciara y ni rastro de britt un minuto despues unas pisadas se oyeron por el pasillo y después entro britt, Santana esperaba que como siempre se sentara a su lado, pero no se sentó entre Blaine y Mercedes, ni siquiera una mirada nada eso mantuvo a Santana preocupada toda la hora, al final de la clase britt estaba apunto de salir y Santana le grito y le dijo que si podrían hablar un momento ella solo asintió, Santana tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar._

**_S: _**_Britt encerio no fue mi intención .. __**(pero britt interrumpio antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra y entonces Santana vio su mirada, no reflejaba inocencia ni amor como siempre, era una mirada fría y vacía)**_

**_B:_**_Seguire tu consejo Santana dejare de se tan estúpida, y por eso terminamos no puedo salir con una persona como tu tan cobarde. __**(Brittany se dio media vuelta y dejo a Santana ahí con la boca abierta y echa un mar de lagrimas) **__Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras hacia ella._

**_Fin del Flash back_**

5 años han pasado desde entonces, pero hoy todo cambiaria, gracias a la brillante idea de la irritante novia de su mejor amiga que había planeado un rencuentro de preparatoria y Quinn tan débil no supo decir no, y ahí estaba Santana en su auto apunto de enfrentar lo que mas ha temido. Brittany .. .

los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de FOX & Ryan gracias por leer


	2. Lo necesitaba la necesitaba

**Capítulo II **

**Lo necesitaba.. . la necesitaba.**

_Y ahí estaba a punto de enfrentar sus miedos, una puerta es todo lo que le impedía el paso, pero no pudo, la valiente Santana López no tubo fuerza suficiente, simplemente huyo corrió hasta la salida subió a su auto y arranco sin percatarse que una rubia la había visto… _

_(Brittany)_

_Han pasado 5 años y aquí estoy puedo ver a mis ex compañeros de preparatoria todos felices hablando entre ellos, mientras yo sigo esperando que entre por esa puerta, no la he olvidado recuerdo aun ese día, fue en el que decidí no ser un estorbo más en la vida de Santana, recuerdo como lloraba y me siento aun culpable, pero fue lo mejor para ella, su abuela era muy importante para ella y no iba permitir que por mi ella sufriera, después de que ella me llamo estúpida salí corriendo, dolieron sus palabras pero lo pude entender entendí que ella estuviera enfadada, lo pensé toda la noche no pensaba que me hubiera dicho estúpida no realmente lo que pensé es que quería que ella fuera feliz y que mejor que su abuela la perdonara, aun sin importar que yo debiera alejarme de ella. Y así lo hice, fue difícil lo más difícil que había hecho en mi vida pero al final si ella era feliz yo lo era.. _

_& aquí estoy pienso que no vendrá le agradezco a Rachel la reunión ella siempre supo que yo quería volver a verla, después que Santana y yo terminamos Rachel se convirtió en una gran amiga, me apoyo en mi decisión aunque para su opinión no fuera lo mejor aun recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos después que deje a Santana._

_**Flash Back **_

_**(Ahí estaba yo en el suelo del baño llorando intentándome calmar, de repente alguien abrió la puerta y me abrazo por la espalda reconocí su voz de inmediato, como no escuchándola cantar siempre en el Glee club, después de que Rachel me tranquilizara me levanto me seco y espero recargada a que yo hablara)**_

_**B: **__Lo hice lo tenía que hacer (grito Brittany a Rachel)_

_**R:**__ Britt cálmate y dime que paso?_

_**B:**__ Santana y yo terminamos (Rachel abrió los ojos como platos)_

_**R: **__Que! Pero que te hiso britt? Estas bien? Que paso? Como pudo ? (Rachel estaba al borde de la histeria y antes de que hiciera algo Brittany hablo)_

_**B:**__Yo termine con ella ( Rachel quedo aun mas sorprendida)_

_**R: **__Que! Como puede ser ( se calmo un poco y pregunto) que ha pasado Brittany? _

_**(Britt comenzó a explicarle a Rachel mientras ella la miraba con una cara de quererla golpear, sus caras iban cambiando conforme Brittany explicaba la situación, al final Rachel fue hacia ella y la abrazo)**_

_**R:**__ Pero Britt ella te ama no le importa nada mas, ella sería feliz contigo a pesar de lo que los demás dijeran, no te lo ha probado ya, cuando se enfrento a todos y admitió que ella te amaba?_

_**B:**__ Lo se Rach pero es diferente (Brittany no pudo terminar de hablar porque enseguida Rachel comenzó a gritar)_

_**R: **__Pero Brittany! Como puedes decir que es diferente es la misma situación (Pero britt la interrumpió)_

_**B: **__Rachel tu amas a Quinn ( la cara de Rachel cambio totalmente de una de enojo a una de sorpresa y después vergüenza) No te preocupes Rach yo lo sé, he visto como la miras a pesar de que tu ahora estés con Finn , no dejas de pensar en ella, tu sabes cómo es su familia es como la de Santana, dime si tu no arias lo mismo por Quinn? (En ese momento Rachel se dio por vencida sabía que Britt tenía razón en todo, ella amaba a Quinn se lo negó muchas veces pero la realidad era otra, así que decidió no decir nada más y solo asintió con la cabeza)_

_**Ambas chicas salieron del baño Brittany aun limpiando restos de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y Rachel pensando en Quinn.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

_Brittany decidió salir al baño del pasillo, se mojo la cara y estaba dispuesta a salir hasta que escucho una voz decir NO PUEDO! Inmediatamente reconoció esa voz, la había oído tantas veces, cuando le decía te amo, cuando la consolaba y la defendía de los chicos que se burlaban de ella, definitivamente era ella Santana. Brittany entre abrió la puerta y la pudo ver, sintió algo en su corazón se dio cuenta que aun la amaba, siempre había sido así, se decidió a salir y hablar con ella pero la vio correr y subir a su auto, de inmediato ella corrió y subió a su auto, necesitaba hablar con ella tenía que hacerlo, se podría arrepentir más tarde pero en ese momento lo necesitaba, la necesitaba.. _

Muchas gracias por leer, respondiendo a algunas preguntas, si continuare con este fic, estaré de vacaciones asi que creo tener tiempo para actualizarlo tal vez un capitulo cada dos días, me pareció interesante darle un nuevo enfoque a la historia de nuestras chicas espero y les agrade Muchas gracias por leer.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ryan FOX .


	3. Set fire to the rain

Capítulo III

_Después de que Brittany subió a su auto y seguía a santana, la vio detenerse en un parque en su parque y sentarse en una banca, ellas solían decir que ese era su parque porque ahí fue donde Santana decidió decirle a Brittany cuanto la amaba._

_**Flash Back **_

_**Brittany y Santana caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de su escuela cuando unos de los chicos de hockey les grita malditas lesbianas, esto enfureció tanto a Santana que termino por darle un buen puñetazo al chico, voltio a ver a su chica y vio en sus ojos un brillo especial, en ese momento Santana se dio cuenta que por Brittany valía la pena pasar por cualquier cosa, jalo a Britt y salieron de la escuela. Llegaron a un parque que Britt no conocía, Santana lo conocía muy bien era su lugar secreto ahí podía ir sin que nadie la molestara, se sentaron en una banca, Santana miraba a Britt con adoración y Britt le respondía con una mirada de amor puro, Santana se decidió a hablar..**_

_**S:**__Britt .. _

_**B: **__Te amo (Santana no supo reaccionar empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, britt estaba a punto de correr cuando Santana la toma del brazo y la atrae hacia ella abrazándola como nunca lo había hecho)_

_**S:**__ Britt yo también te amo (Brittany solo sonrió y la beso como nunca lo había hecho) te amo te amo (repetía santana) eres lo mejor de mi vida, eres todo lo bueno que tengo britt britt._

_**B:**__ Yo también te amo San creo que siempre lo he hecho, sabes algo hoy cuando ese chico nos grito y tu me defendiste me di cuenta de que no solo te quería, San yo te amo solo a ti siempre será asi _

_**Santana beso a Brittany como nunca lo había hecho ese fue un beso lleno de amor, de todos sus sentimientos, estuvieron así algunos minutos, hasta que britt vio pasar un pato y fue a jugar con él, Santana solo sonrió al ver a su chica su inocencia era lo que más amaba de Brittany a ella hasta las cosas más simples le daban felicidad, en ese momento Santana se juro a si misma hacer hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz .**_

_**Fin del flash Back **_

_Britt seguía observando a Santana la cual estaba sentada en su banca con las manos entre las rodillas, no sabía si acercarse no sabía cómo reaccionaría Santana al verla ahí, decidió esperar un poco más y se recostó sobre el césped fue cerrando los ojos involuntariamente debido al cansancio del viaje, y se quedo dormida hasta que sintió que algo la movió bruscamente.. _

Santana.

_**(Había huido de la reunión solo subió a su auto y arranco de alguna manera había llegado al parque a su parque puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras se lamentaba , ni siquiera logro entrar por la puerta se sentía tan cobarde, tal vez Brittany tenía razón el día que se lo grito, estaba ida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un grito uno que le helo hasta los huesos voltio rápidamente y vio que un chico estaba sobre una chica a la cual no lograba distinguir hasta que se volvió a escuchar nuevamente el grito diciendo - Déjame- Santana reconoció al instante esa voz la había escuchado tantas veces diciendo palabras inocentes o de amor, algunas veces hasta asustada, pero nunca de ese modo, un nuevo grito la saco de su trance y reacciono -Mierda- se dijo a si misma y corrió fueron los segundos más largos de su vida se iba acercando cuando la vio, efectivamente era Brittany y un miedo mayor que nada entro en ella en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Brittany se dejo de mover y gritar corrió mas y mas rápido tomo un palo que estaba en el césped y golpeo directamente en la cabeza al hombre que estaba sobre ella, quito al hombre inconciente sobre la chica y efectivamente era Brittany, Santana la observo y pudo ver que tenia una cortada en la cabeza a lado de su ceja izquierda, sangraba demasiado , se derrumbo a su lado y empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, reacciono y tomo su celular marco el numero de Quinn y esta atendió a los pocos segundos)**_

_**Q:**__ Santana donde rayos estas! (Pero cayó al oír el llanto de su amiga y pregunto) San que tiene, por qué lloras? _

_**S:**__ Es britt Quinn ella está sangrando (gritaba histéricamente)_

_**Q:**__ Pero britt está aquí San cálmate..Haber espera (se oyó que le preguntaba a Rachel si había visto a Britt) __**R:**__ Estaba aquí hace un tiempo, no sé donde está amor, Blaine dice que la vio salir.. ( en ese momento se escucho otro grito del lado de santana)_

_**S:**__ Quinn! Brittany se está desangrando .. Un ho mbre ella gol pe (se oía su voz quebrada debido al llanto) ven por favor no se qué hacer!_

_**Q:**__ Cálmate San donde estas ? si , desacuerdo se donde okei salimos para haya .._

Siento dejarlos así, el suspenso es bueno hahaha no me maten el próximo capítulo tal vez el miércoles. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ryan & FOX


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo IV

Sentimientos encontrados.

_**Quinn**_

_**S:**__ Quinn se está desangrando _

_**Al oír esas palabras mi cuerpo se paralizo, voltee a ver a Rachel y me dijo -cariño que pasa- solo respondí -Britt esta desangrándose- inmediatamente arrancamos al parque donde Santana nos había dicho que se encontraban, al llegar las vi, no hay manera de describir la escena Santana sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Brittany y a su lado un hombre que estaba reaccionando mi cuerpo no respondía el hombre estaba reaccionando y iba a tomar a Santana por detrás hasta que vi a Rachel nunca la había visto así estaba tan furiosa que solo atino a golpear al hombre y dejarlo nuevamente inconsciente, reaccione y corrí hacia donde se encontraban mis amigas y mi novia**_

_**Q:**__ Que ah pasado San?_

_**R:**__ No importa ahorita Quinn, hay que pedir una ambulancia para llevar a Britt al hospital y llamar a la policía para que detengan a este hombre _

_**S: **__Ya lo hice (dijo Santana aun conteniendo las lagrimas)_

_**Q: **__Muy bien, tranquila San Brittany estará bien (era todo lo que podía decir Quinn convenciéndose también a ella misma)_

_En pocos minutos la policía y la ambulancia estaban ahí, llevaron a Brittany al hospital, Santana decidió que lo más conveniente es que Rachel acompañara a Brittany al hospital, mientras ellas levantaban la denuncia en contra aquel hombre, Rachel no se opuso y subió con Brittany en la ambulancia, mientras Santana y Quinn subían al auto de esta ultima para levantar la denuncia._

_(En el auto)_

_**Q: **__Tranquila San, Britt es fuerte veras que estará bien _

_**S:**__ No lo sé Q se veía tan mal, no sé qué demonios hacia ella en aquel parque, me siento tan culpable Q si tan solo hubiera corrido o hubiera llegado más rápido, aquel hombre no le hubiera hecho daño a Britt_

_**Q:**__ San no te culpes, si tu no hubieras estado ahí las cosas hubieran sido peores, tu salvaste a Britt veras que todo saldrá bien, ahora baja que hemos llegado._

_Las chicas bajaron del auto en dirección a la oficina de la policía, él cuando entraron pudieron ver al responsable, al hombre que le hiso daño a Britt ambas quedaron en shock. Santana camino rápidamente hacia él y le dijo un puñetazo en la cara el hombre solo sonrió lo que provoco mas la ira de Santana._

_**S: **__Tu maldito imbécil como se te ocurre ponerle una mano encima._

_**H: **__Que yo tengo entendido que ya no es nada tuyo, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca es un país libre.. (Iba a continuar cuando una chica apareció y miro detenidamente a Santana y le sonrió y dijo.. )_

_**Ab: **__Un país libre para ciudadanos decentes no para personas como tú, veamos buenas noches yo soy la abogada del estado mi nombre es Abigail Sumer será un placer trabajar para ustedes señoritas.. ? _

_**Q:**__ Fabray & López ._

_**Ab: **__Muy bien, los cargos son presentados por? Veamos intento de homicidio, violación, y aquí también dice que no solo a una persona, ya tiene antecedentes señor, muy bien esto bastara para unos buenos 20 años sonrio la abogada a Santana, Señoritas Lopez & Fabray ya no es necesaria su presencia en un dia o dos las llamaremos para declarar deacuerdo?_

_**SyQ: **__Muy bien_

_**Ab:**__ En cuanto a usted señor lo trasladaremos inmediatamente a prisión, no será necesario un juicio dado a que ya tiene antecedentes._

_**H: **__Exijo un abogado (Gritaba histérico)_

_**Ab: **__Claro que lo tendrá pero no servirá de mucho asi que con su permiso señoritas yo me retiro._

_**Q: **__Vámonos San este tipo no vale la pena._

_**S: **__Tienes razón vámonos Q _

_**H:**__ No estarás con ella por siempre (dijo el hombre con rencor) y algún día iré por ella._

_Santana estaba a punto de perder nuevamente sus cabales solo que Quinn la jalo y la saco de ahí diciéndole que era mejor ver como estaba Brittany, Santana solo asintió y se dirigieron al hospital, el camino al hospital fue en completo silencio, al llegar encontraron a Rachel sentada en una banca llorando en ese momento Santana sintió su cuerpo congelado y sin vida sin duda se temía lo peor. .. _

Pobre San todo lo que esta sufriendo, como estará Britt? Gracias por leer y sus reviews xXxMilaGrOsxXx no me mates por favor haha (:

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ryan y FOX .


End file.
